Yamada Asaemon Sagiri
|Yamada Asaemon Sagiri}} is an Asaemon with the rank of 12th in the Yamada Clan. After the shogun sent criminals to Kotaku to find the Elixir of Life, she was tasked with being Gabimaru's executioner. Appearance Sagiri is a young woman with long dark hair that she keeps in a ponytail. She wears the standard attire of a Asaemon: a white robe along with a hakama held together with a corset, a gauntlet on her left arm, and sandals. Gallery Personality Sagiri is an individual with a calm demeanor when taking on her role as a executioner. However, after landing on Kotaku, she allowed herself to act casual around others as long as she continues to do her job. As noted by Kisho, Sagiri sticks to following the rules, which was pointed out by the fact that she had kept the bindings on her assigned criminal even though the other Asaemons knew that it would risk the chances of finding the elixir. Sagiri takes her work as an executioner seriously, refusing to allow Gabimaru do as he please on the island. Relationships Gabimaru When they first met, Sagiri saw Gabimaru as nothing more than a criminal. After witnessing his ability of bearing the weight of the lives he takes, Sagiri used Gabimaru as a source of inspiration to try to conqueror her fear of killing people, however, because of her job as an Asaemon, her few of him did not change. Gabimaru remained neutral to the fact that he was a criminal in her eyes as long as he could find the Elixir of Life. However, the situation had changed when Gabimaru was warned by Kisho of Iwagakure potentially being involved in the mission. He knew that his time would run out and had to get rid of Sagiri. As the two clashed in battle, Sagiri was confused as to why she was holding back and why she couldn't see Gabimaru as an enemy. After being defeated and prepares to be killed by the ninja, she sees him halt his blade and crying, confessing to her that he won't have to prevail of returning to his wife as long as he feels sentimentality. Seeing Gabimaru in a new light, Sagiri realized that he has been grieving for all the lives he has taken. She then tells him that his emotions is what made him strong and vows to accompany him if he faces his emotions while redeeming himself. History Sagiri is the daughter of Yamada Asaemon Kichiji. When she was young she watched as her father skillfully decapitate a condemned performer with a single swing. From that day she became inspired to achieve the same level of skill as her father. Sagiri began her training on how to wield a sword but was looked down upon by her father and her fellow Yamada members for being a woman following the path of a samurai. Because she is the daughter of a Asaemon, Sagiri was also shunned by other children. Plot Island Arc Before executing the captured criminal Gabimaru, Sagiri records his past life as he survives the executions he has been sentence to. After revealing herself as a Asaemon, she prepares to decapitate him but was shocked to see that he dodged her sword. He then ponders as why this action occurred which Sagiri answers saying that it was because he wanted to see his wife. Sagiri then offers him a chance to be pardon for his crimes by accepting a mission from the shogun, which is to find the Elixir of Life on an island. Seeing an opportunity to be free, Gabimaru accepts. Later, Sagiri places Gabimaru with other criminals that also wish to be pardon. Before the criminals could travel to the island, they were told to start a massacre until only a few were available to depart. As the criminals began to kill each other, Yamada Asaemon Eizen attempts to discourage Sagiri into not taking the mission but to no avail. Three criminals then try to attack Sagiri and escape. Sagiri manages to decapitate them but trembles in fear. She then observes Gabimaru killing and notices how he bears the weight of the people he has killed and wishes to do the same in order to overcome her weakness. After the massacre ends, Sagiri is tasked with being Gabimaru's Asaemon and promises that she will be the one to execute him. After arriving with Gabimaru on the island, Gabimaru tells Sagiri of his leaders immortal body and how the Elixir of Life may exist but is unconvinced that it may be on the island. Sagiri disagrees after describing the islands environment as being something out of a fairy tale but Gabimaru responds saying that it was unnatural. Gabimaru then frees himself of his bindings but Sagiri tells him that this action was prohibited. He then throws out multiple complaints, causing Sagiri to draw out her sword and puts Gabimaru in line to which he agrees to rebind his hands. Sagiri is then shocked to see Gabimaru's neck snap after being hit by a surprise attack by Warped Keiun. She sees that Gabimaru survived the attack and explains to her that he say the attack coming and dislocated his neck. Gabimaru then takes note of the fact that Keiun's hands were not bound and complained to Sagiri, to which she asked Keiun's Asaemon, Yamada Asaemon Kisho, as to why he broke the rules. Kisho answers saying that he will redo the bindings once the mission is over. He then found it idiotic that Sagiri would argue with her criminal over something so meaningless, causing Sagiri to become annoyed and get a stern look from Gabimaru. Warped Keiun then declares that he will kill Gabimaru and the rest of the criminals on the island. Gabimaru then looked at Kisho with concern but the Asaemon explained that fighting between criminals were not prohibited and that the Asaemon were only here to monitor. Gabimaru then clashed against Keiun and killed him. Sagiri was shocked of Gabimaru's strength and was told by him that they should continue to look for the elixir. Kisho then cut off the head of Warped Keiun's corpse and made his leave. Sagiri then warned him to be cautious due to the men that were sent to the island went missing. However, Kisho informs her that she should worry about herself and how the criminals are making their move, telling her that the rules should not be taken seriously since it might risk the chances of finding the elixir. He then pointed towards Gabimaru as an example and offers her a chance to return home by killing him, but Gabimaru silenced him and told him that he did not care for what he said. Kisho then warned Gabimaru that Iwagakure might get involved in the mission and told Sagiri that this mission will determine the next head of the Yamada clan and makes his leave. After listening to Kisho, Sagiri thought about how she still couldn't figure out Gabimaru's true intentions but shrugged it off. She then asked Gabimaru where to go next but suddenly clashes swords with him. Sagiri asked for an explanation for this action, to which he responds by saying that he wanted to kill her painlessly. Gabimaru told Sagiri that if what Kisho said about Iwagakure was true, he had no time to waste and that Sagiri would only get in his way of finding the elixir. As they continue to clash swords, Sagiri knew that she would have to execute Gabimaru but could not see him as an enemy and hesitates in her attacks. Just when Gabimaru was gaining the upper hand, he apologizes to Sagiri about that he has to kill her. Sagiri questioned his apology, saying that someone like him could not feel sentiment. Gabimaru agreed with her and later pins her down in a murderous intent. Before Gabimaru could deal the final blow, he stops in confusion. He then cries while stating that he won't be able to see his wife again if he is this weak. However, Sagiri disagrees with him and tells him that by not running away from his emotions he is strong. She then vows that if he faces his emotions while reclaiming his life then she will support him throughout his trials. Finally, Sagiri tells Gabimaru that he is no longer the man he was before and sheathes his sword. After the fight, the two encounter a strange fish creature that prepares to attack. Gabimaru tells Sagiri to stay back and engages in battle. However, the creature thrashes him around and Gabimaru believes that it would be save for them to flee. Before they could find a window of opportunity to escape, they are surrounded by more large strange creatures. Believing that there was no way out, Gabimaru massacres the horde. Sagiri watches in horror and becomes overwhelm when realizing how much her life changed when she came to the island. She then notices that she is about to be attacked from behind, but Gabimaru manages to save her subconsciously. Sagiri thanks Gabimaru for saving her but suddenly has his head wrapped by one of the creatures tentacles. Just when Gabimaru was in danger, Yamada Asaemon Genji appears and kills the monster. He then appears with Yamada Asaemon Senta and Yuzuriha who introduces herself. Sagiri wonders as to why the kunoichi has two Asaemon's and asked. Genji explains that Yuzuriha killed his original assigned criminal, Moro Makiya and made the judgement of follow her, seeing as she was to dangerous to be left with one Asaemon. However, Gabimaru and Sagiri were not fooled and knew that Genji fell for her charms. Yuzuriha proposes in teaming up to find the elixir but Gabimaru refuses. She then persuades them by providing the two with information regarding the human-faced butterflies and Senta tells them about the monsters and statues have attributes involving Buddhism and Tao gives his opinion of the the island not being the Pure Land. Sagiri agrees and says that though the monsters appear as sacred beings they are simply living creatures based on their anatomy. After conversating with each other, Gabimaru agrees with pairing up. Sagiri looks back on the events that had occurred since she came to the island, she becomes overwhelmed and feels powerless. She then faints in front of everyone. Abilities and Powers Sagiri is a highly skilled swordswoman who managed to gain the title of an Asaemon in the Yamada Clan and become recognized as its twelfth strongest member. Swordsmanship Like every Asaemon, she is capable of decapitating a person with a single cut. According to Senta, Sagiri was given a lower ranking because she was born female, however, in terms of ability, Sagiri's swordplay is considered to be unmatched.Chapter 14, Page 17-18 A testament to her skills was that she was able to fight on equal terms with Gabimaru, a powerful ninja known for slaughtering numerous people. Another testament is that despite his resistance to all forms of executions that were given to him, Gabimaru knew that if he were to be executed by Sagiri, she would be successful in killing him.Chapter 1 , Page 30-31 Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Asaemon